Enchanted
by Chubbablubba
Summary: Edward and his family are human. Bella and her family are vampires. Edward cullen moves to forks washington where he meets a girl name bella and he finds out shes a vampire. They go through lots of challenges and still love each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

In a world where some love is forbidden, there's a place where no matter what people say or think, its undeniable.

_Chapter 1- Love at first sight_

Forks High School… the school where ill be staring tomorrow. My name is Edward Cullen. My family and I moved to Forks, Washington, also known as one of the wettest places in the world, from San Francisco, California. My family has seven people, my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my oldest brother Emmet, my oldest sister Rosalie, me, my youngest brother Jasper, and my youngest sister Alice. Carlisle's job is being a doctor, he loves his job. Esme is a stay at home mom. Me, Alice and Jasper are going to be in the 11th grade and Rose and Emmet are in the 12th grade. I'm not looking forward to Forks High School.I was still unpacking my stuff from the trip, it was almost 9 P.M. when there was a knock on my bedroom door. Alice walked in, " You have a guest Edward, she's down in the living room." I looked at her. Alice has a petite body and brown pixie like hair. I walk out the door leaving my stuff still unpacked. _Who can be visiting me, we just got here and I don't know anyone here. _I walk down the hall to the stairs to see a blonde haired girl waiting by the bottom. She had an athletic shaped body. Her hair was in a pony and she had on blue jersey shorts and a white tank top. Ill admit, she did look pretty. I started walking down the stairs. _Do I know her. She doesn't look familiar. Maybe she was in my class at one time. _"Hi Edward, how have you been, I haven't seen you like in forever!" I looked confused and at once she introduced her self. "You don't remember me do you? I'm Jessica, we used to hang out when we were five." She smiled and I realized that show of remembrance was on my face. "I've been good. I haven't finished packing yet so I'm kind of busy right now." She stopped smiling as soon as this was said. _I should talk to her so I can have at least one person to talk to tomorrow._ "Do you want me to leave--," No you don't have to leave. Its nice you came by. Want to go outside?" I looked back up the stairs to see a quick glimpse of Rose and Alice spying on us. Jessica laughed. _I cant believe them, cant anyone in this family get any privacy?! _As if she read my mind Rose said," We live in a small town now, no one is going to get any privacy." Rose's voice was soft and velvet like. Jessica looked confused for a second and then happiness showed up. " Well lets go outside. See you at school Rose! Bye.. Alice… was it?" Jessica turned around and I her Alice mutter " Oh, sure she'll remember Rose's name but not me." Alice's voice was just like Rosalie's but quieter. I chuckled to myself. "What's funny?" Alice looked like a little kid that got in trouble for sneaking candy before dinner. "Nothing Rose." Me and Jess walked out the door to the front porch. " I like your house, its so open and bright." "That's because we don't got all our furniture yet." I heard her mutter." I can see that" We looked at the ground for a while when a low rumble started in the sky. "Well I better go, looks like rain." "Well we live in Washington its not a big surprise." "Ill see you at school tomorrow." And just after she said that rain started pouring down. In a second, she was gone. I went back into the house. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet were all waiting for me. " So… how'd it go with Jess." Rose asked. I rolled my eyes at them at walked back up the stairs. When I got to my bedroom I saw the clock on my desk. It was already 9:30 P.M. I hadn't realized it was so late. I wanted to hurry up and finish packing so I could sleep. I hung up the rest of my clothes up in what was the rest of my closet space. I took my bathroom stuff to the bathroom, and when I got back it was 10. I was tired from all the packing so I decided to take a shower in the morning and go to sleep. I laid in bed think… thinking about school, and Jessica. Before I knew it, I was sleeping.

I woke up just before 6 in the morning. I was still tried but I had to wake up. I got out of my bed, grabbed any pair of pants and any shirt off the hangers and went to the bathroom. It was very quiet, I guess no one was up yet. I took a 5 minute shower, when I was dressed I heard noise form beyond the door. My family was up, let the noise begin. I went out the door down the stairs and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Rose and Emmet were talking, Carlisle was reading the paper, Esme was making pancakes, and Alice and jasper were talking. When I walked in everyone went silent except for Esme who was setting pancakes on plates. When I sat down, the noise started again. " Edward, honey, would you like some pancakes?" Esme's voice was soft and quiet, but loud enough for a whole room of people to hear. I replied," Sure." She set a plate down, it had two pancakes and butter on them. I went to the frigate to get some syrup. When I turned around Alice said " So today's the first day… again." "I'm sure it'll go by just fine." Carlisle's voice was slow and soft. I looked around the table and everyone was eating. I started eating my pancakes. It was almost 6:30 when I was done. I put my dishes neatly in the dishwasher. I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and then I had about half an hour on my own. I went back to my room and started to go through the one last suitcase of my stuff. It had all my books and music. A suitcase of books and CDs would seem heavy, but to me they weren't. I put the suitcase on my bed and started pulling the books out three at a time. One both of my hands were full, I set them on the shelf by my door. As soon as I set them down Jasper called me. I went to the living room. "Edward, we have to go now." I looked at the clock about the front door, it was only 6:45. Carlisle said," School starts at 7:15. If you want to get all your things settled in at school you need to leave now." So I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack by the door and went outside. Rose followed, then Emmet, followed by Alice and Jasper. We walked off the porch, everyone quiet, to the garage. When Emmet lifted the handle to open the garage door, four shiny cars were parked there. My shiny silver Volvo, Rosalie's shiny red convertible, Emmet's white spotless jeep, and Carlisle's shiny black Mercedes. I got in my Volvo. Alice and jasper got in too, but Rose and Emmet got in her convertible. We drove out of the garage. It took about 5 minutes for us to get to the school parking lot. No cars were parked there yet. Me, Alice and Jasper got out. We walked to the building labeled with a black 1 on the corner, guessing it was the administrative office. When I walked in the door Emmet and Rose were just getting out of the car. I could see why. Cars started to arrive. _They probably just want to make a grand entrance. Rose always wants to be in the spotlight. _When Alice, Jasper and me were in the office, a lady who must be the secretary, asked " Are you guys the _Cullen's_?" She said our last name with disgust. "Yes ma'am, I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward." She said my name like I was winning an award. She look at me, then Emmet. "Which one was Emmet-- never mind, you need to fill out these papers," she hands each of us a emergency card and a pink slip that must be for the teachers. " When you go to your classes, make sure you have each teacher sign the pink paper, and fill out that emergency card. Give these papers back to me at the end of the day." Rose and Alice looked disgusted at her then walked out, leaving me, Emmet and Jasper. "Uh, we need our schedules." Jaspers voice was soft usually, when he talked to her it was ice cold. "Ah yes, here." We grabbed five schedules, one with each of our names on it. "Give those to your sisters." Emmet walked out of the room with Jasper smirking at the lady. I looked at her then walked out. My locker was at the same building as my first two classes. I looked at my schedule, when someone called my name. Jessica. "Edward, wait for me!!" I stopped walking. When she caught up with me she took my schedule. "May I?" I shrugged my shoulder and started walking. "You don't have any classes with me. I looked down at her, " Do you think you can show me where my classes are at?" She smiled, " Sure, it'll be no problem. And when one of my friends walks up to us, ill introduce you OK?" " Sure" I really didn't want to meet any of HER friends. We walked out the door outside. It was raining and the parking lot was full of all different kinds of cars. Jessica walked past them like it was no big deal, it wasn't to her because she saw these cars before. We walked into a building labeled 2 and as soon as we walked in we were warm instantly. We walked a little ways down to the math room with Mr. Varner. "How long is math class?" "Its an hour and a half, all the first classes are. The second classes are 2 hours and 15 minutes. Then its lunch." "Oh, OK." "I'll meet you after class and I can show you where English is." "Ok." I walked into the room, everyone was already there. I walked up to Mr.______ and handed him the card he was supposed o sign. "Are you Edward Cullen?" "Yes." He signed the card and gave it back to me. I was hoping he wouldn't introduce me, but he did. "Everyone this is Edward Cullen." He pointed to a seat in the back. "That's where you'll sit, next to Mike Newton. I walked to my seat and sat down. "Hey, I'm Mike." "Hi, I 'm Edward." It was about 15 minutes later when I asked Mike, " Hey, do you think you can show me where English is? Jess is supposed to show me, but--." " No problem, I know Jessica can talk a lot." "Thanks." I was listening to Mr. Varner for the rest of the time. I kept constantly looking at the clock. Five minutes before the class was supposed to be over, we were dismissed early. I was happy so I wouldn't have to explain to Jess. "Where do we go now?" "Well English is up the hall by the door outside. Hey Eric," He looked at boy with black hair who was walking behind us. "What?" "Aren't you in English next? Do you think you could walk with Edward?" "Sure but you said you would." "I know but I have to go to my locker and everything. Bye." He was walking further down the hall to some lockers. "Whatever, Mike is too lazy to do anything." "Your names Eric?" "Yeah." We started to walk back toward the English room. When we got in, I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Mason and gave him my card. After he signed it, he told me to sit next to Eric without introducing me to the class. So far he was my favorite. This class seemed to go by even slower than math. I remembered that Jessica told me this class was 2 hours and 15 minutes. "Hey Eric, do we go to lunch next?" "Yeah." I watched the clock and tried to listen to Mr. Mason. After watching the clock for what seemed like hours, and it was, the class was over. "Where is your locker Eric?" "Right next to yours. If we hurry, we can miss Mike." I laughed at him when he said this. We went out the door and down the hall to our lockers. We walked out of the building and went to the cafeteria building. When we got in the cafeteria I looked at the tables. At one table where Jess, Lauren and two girls I didn't know were sitting. At another table my family was sitting at. "Edward, do you want to sit with me, Mike, Tyler and Ben? Or your family?" I looked at him. "Who's Ben and Tyler?" "Well if you sit with us you'll find out." "I think I should sit with my family today. But tomorrow for sure I'll sit with you." He looked at the table where my family was. "Sure whatever." I walked to the table and sat down. Alice said, "So Edward how did class go? Did you make any friends? I have two friends, Angela and Lauren." "Um, yeah Mike, and Eric." Rosalie said," Me and Emmet have two classes together now." "What did you do to make it "now"?" She looked at me with evil eyes. "I didn't have to do anything, there's this one boy in my math class, Tyler I think, and he had a class whit Emmet and I asked him to switch me. And he did." I looked all around the cafeteria at all the people. Jessica was looking at me with angry eyes. I looked away from her and saw a girl sitting all by herself. She had brown hair and pale white skin. " Hey Alice, who's that girl over there sitting by herself?" Alice looked up from the table and looked for who I was talking about. "Oh, she's in my class. Her name is Bella. She doesn't talk at all to anyone and when I asked some girl in my class about her all she said was Bella's too intimidating for people to talk to her." Bella looked up form her table at Alice. When she looked up I noticed her eyes. They were red. And she had purple circles under them like she was tired. She looked at me and looked like she smelled something no one else could. I looked away from her, "Why are her eyes red?" "I don't know, no one knows." "She's so pretty though, wouldn't people want to talk to her?" "Edward?" I looked up and saw Jessica. "Can I talk to you?" I was dreading this moment. Maybe I could ask her about Bella. "Sure." We walked to a empty table. "Why does Bella sit by herself?" She looked disgusted when I said her name. "When she moved here from Canada two or three years ago the boys went crazy over her. They kept trying to talk to her but she gave them weird looks. No one talked to her after that." "But she's so pretty, why would they just give up, maybe she's shy." "Did you just say she's _PRETTY?_ I wouldn't even bother with her, she'll just ignore you like she did with the other boys." "Oh." I looked up at her and she looked like she was about to cry. "Well I'm going to go sit by Lauren now. See you later!" I watched her walk away. No matter what people said I was going to make it a number one thing to talk to Bella. I liked her so much and I didn't know her. I wanted to know her though. It was love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Answers

_All through out lunch I thought about Bella. About why she didn't talk to other people and why she kept to herself. I heard people call my name but kept thinking. After lunch I had biology. No one had a class in the same building as I did so mike had to give me directions. "Ok, it's the 3__rd__ building, and it's the fifth door down the hallway on the right side." "Ok, the 3__rd__ building, and the fifth door on the right side. I think I remember." "Good Luck!" _

_I walked out of the cafeteria and went to building 3 with the card the teacher sign. As soon as I got in the room, I saw Bella sitting at a table by herself. I looked at her and then went to Mr. Banner to have him sign the card. The only sit that was free was next to Bella so I had to sit by her. When I sat down at the table her chair was moved from where she was when I walked in. When Mr. Banner signed my card she knew I had to sit by her so she moved her chair as far right as she could go. I wanted to know her problem. In biology, they were studying cellular anatomy. I had already studied this at my old school. I was stuck for and hour with nothing to do. I was thinking about how I should talk to Bella. We only had this class together, so if I wanted to talk to her, now was my only chance. "Hi," I said looking at her. She turned to look at me, but her chair moved no closer to me. "I'm Edward Cullen." She didn't answer. Since I was clearly not going to get her to talk to me, I turned back around. A few minutes later I heard someone talking to me. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." Her voice was a smooth and velvet like sound. It was so enchanting. "Hi, nice to meet you Bella." She just stared at me for the last few minutes of class like she wanted to talk to me, but she couldn't. When the bell rang, she was out of her seat in a flash. I was confused. _

_I walked out of the biology room and went outside to go to my locker. I passed Mike on the way. "Hey Edward. Did you talk to Bella?" I was surprised at how fast word travels at a small school. "Yeah I did actually, how did you know?" "Well, Tyler is in you biology class. He saw you talking to her. How'd you get her to talk? She hasn't talked to anyone. Not even me." He sounded more shocked than I was. "I thought no one I knew was in my biology class?" "Well, you don't know Tyler, Eric just told you about him. Now answer my question." He wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Actually, I'm going to be late for my next class. I got to go." I walked away as fast as I could with out running. I got to my locker quicker than I would have if I walked regularly. I looked at my schedule. The next period I had gym. Gym wasn't one of my favorite things at school. I waited for Eric to come to his locker but he never came. Maybe he got here before I did. So I walked around the buildings looking for a sign that said where I was. I never made it to gym that day. _

_By time the day was over, it was raining again. I walked to my Volvo where Alice and Jasper were waiting. "So, Edward, how'd classes go for you?" Alice said with a smirk on her face. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean, how'd your classes go?" She was still smirking. I was confused. Was she talking about Bella. "Are you talking about Bella?" I said confused. "No, I'm talking about Jessica." She said sarcastically. " Oh, well I didn't have any classes with her. But other than that, class was good." I said sarcastically. She gave me a serious face. She started smiling. "Yes I mean Bella, did you talk to her?" "How did you know I had a class with her?" "She has her schedule with her still, I saw it when we had first period. Did you talk to her?" " Yeah I talked to her." She was smiling even bigger now. "What did you say? Give me full details." I laughed her when she said that. Emmet and Rosalie were walking up to us when I was laughing. "What's so funny?' Emmet asked with a big grin. Emmet's voice was slow and smooth. "Nothing, just something Alice said." Jasper said smiling with us. Rosalie rolled her eyes at us. "You guys are so weird. Let's go Emmet." Rosalie didn't seem in a good mood. Maybe there was a girl in her class got more attention than she did. I chuckled at the thought of Rose being jealous of another girl. _

_When we got home, Esme was in the living room waiting for us. "Well, how was school? Did you make friends?" Emmet was the first to say anything. "Rose got mad because no body paid any attention to her today." He said smiling. "No I'm not." She said seriously, not even a hint of happiness on her face. "Then why are you mad." Emmet said still smiling, but he was serious. " I'm not mad, nothing's wrong. I had a __pleasant_ day." She said disgusted at the word pleasant. "Jasper how'd your day go?" "Good I guess, Alice and I have the same classes." "Edward, how'd your day go?" "Good." Alice, Jasper and Emmet were waiting for me to say something about Bella. I didn't plan on saying anything about her so I went up to my room. When I got in my room I turned on my stereo. I didn't have no homework today, so I was bored. After about 5 minutes I fell asleep on my bed.

When I woke up it was time for dinner. I went downstairs to the kitchen. On the table there was a plate full of chicken, and a bowl of mashed potatoes. Emmet was staring at the table like he was in love with the chicken. I laughed at him. He looked up at me. "What, I'm hungry?" "Well it seems to me like your in love with it." Jasper walked in when I said that. He started laughing. Emmet walked around the table and gave us a hard punch. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Alice walked in. Alice said, " What'd we miss?" Emmet looked at me with a serious face. He walked by me and whispered," Don't you dare tell them." Jasper looked over at us and then at Rose. "Fine, I'll tell them," Emmet look hard at Jasper. "Emmet was staring at the chicken like he was in love, Ed saw him and made a joke about it." Jasper was laughing harder than he was before. Rose looked at me, she looked like she was still mad about what happened at school. "You guys are immature." Alice started laughing. We sat down and started eating. Emmet took two pieces of chicken and set it on his plate. "Finally!" We all started laughing.

When dinner was over, Emmet's plate was wiped clean. _He must have been hungry._ I picked up my plates and put them in the dishwasher. I decided to go outside for a while. When I opened the front door it was raining. Like usual, I thought. I sat down on the front porch steps, I only got wet by rain a few times. I couldn't help but think about Bella. I wanted to know why she was so intimidating. Tomorrow in biology I was going to get some answers from her. In the mean time, I thought about the questions I would ask. _Why doesn't she talk, why are her eyes red, why don't people like her?_ I was still tired after my nap so I went back up to my room after about 30 minutes. My shirt was cold, and my hair was wet. I decided to take a shower than go to bed.

The next day, I was ready for biology. The day passed so fast I don't remember even going to school. Math and English passed by too fast, I was starting to feel nervous. Mike, and Eric were talking to me when we were going to lunch, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. "Edward?" I looked over at Mike. "Yeah?" "Are you sitting with us today?" "Uh, sure I guess." Eric looked at me. "What's up with you today, is something wrong?" "No, I'm fine, just thinking about some things." "Oh." When we got in the cafeteria I looked all over the room. "I saw Alice and Jasper sitting with a couple of other people I didn't know. Probably some new friends they made. I saw Rose and Emmet sitting with two other boys. Rose looked much happier today. I guess she got the attention she wanted. And at another table I saw Bella. She looked relatively calm today. Like she expected something to happen today. Mike looked at me then looked where I was. "That's Bella. I wouldn't even bother with her, she's too… shy, I guess that's the right word." I looked at him. "I know who she is, my sister told me about her. And by what I heard ALL the guys went crazy for her. And unless your not a guy, that means you did too." His eyes got wider when I said that. "Well, maybe I…uh did, but that was before I knew about her." "What don't I know about her?" I was ready for what ever he said. "OK, first let's find a table." I looked all over the room for a table. There was only one left. Before I could even move, the guy named Tyler shoved his way the cafeteria door to the lunch line. "He must be in a hurry." I said. Mike and Eric started laughing.

When we sat down I looked at Mike until he saw me and then looked at Bella. "OK, what don't I know about her?" "You don't know why she came here. And you don't know why she's shy." I looked more curious because Eric started smiling. "Wait, and how do you know this? Did she tell you?" "No… but I just know these things." "Well if these things aren't true, I don't wanna hear them." Mike looked at Eric, then at me, like he was waiting for Eric's approval to tell me. "She moved here because something took her mom and she had to come live with her dad. They haven't found her mom since then. And I guess she's still upset." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And I didn't. There had to be more to her shyness than just her mom was taken. "That's it? I mean I thought it was something more…" " Don't listen to Mike, that never happened. He doesn't even know why she's here. He just tries to get people to talk to him, and he tells people about "Bella's story"." I looked at Mike. He started laughing. "Is that why people don't talk to her, because of what Mike tells him?" "Yeah, and because she'll just ignore you." I looked over at Bella. As if she heard our conversation she looked up and saw me. Mike and Eric were looking back and froth from me to Bella. I heard Eric whisper something to Mike that I couldn't catch. "Hey Edward." Tyler had sat down at our table. I looked at Bella to see if she was still watching me and she was. I turned to look at Tyler. "Yeah?" "I'm Tyler. Did Mike tell you "Bella's story" yet?" "Yeah he told me. None of that is true though is it?" "No way! Well… it might be true, but no one will ever know because no one talks to her."

I turned to look at her when I heard some one whisper my name. "Edward." I looked at Mike who was in the lunch line, Eric was in front of Mike, Tyler was eating an apple, and then I looked over at my family. Alice was the only one looking at me. "Hey Tyler, I'm going to go by Alice OK?" "Is Alice your sister?" "Yeah." I got up and moved over by the empty seat next to Alice. Rose and Emmet got up and left the room as if by cue. Me, Alice and Jasper was left. "What?" I asked. Alice looked at Jasper. "Bella's staring at you." A big grin was on his face. "Don't look at her." Alice started laughing," And why can't we?" She was testing me. "Uh… because she'll think we're talking about her." "But we are talking about her." "Well I don't want her to know we are." Alice and Jasper were laughing so loud Mike and Eric looked at them.

When they stopped laughing the bell rang. I went to my locker and got my biology book. I walked in the room and Bella was sitting where the chair was originally at. I was confused. Yesterday she sat as far away from me as she could and today she's sitting closer. I walked to my seat and sat down. I looked at her, she was staring straight ahead. Maybe yesterday was a bad day for her. I looked at her and then she looked at me. "Hi." She just looked at me. I turned back to face forward. I wanted to talk to her but I wanted her to say hi, or least something to let me talk to her. Mr. Banner was passing out microscopes. Maybe if we had to work as partners I could start asking her some questions. "Today you and your partner are going to separate onion root tip cells and the phases of mitosis they represent." I looked down at the slides and the microscope Mr. Banner just set down on the table. I looked at Bella, "Ladies first."

She looked at me and I put the slide in the microscope and pushed the microscope to Bella. She looked at me for a moment and then said, "Thanks." I smiled at her. She looked at the slide and then she started writing. "Prophase." I looked at our paper, she had a beautiful script writing. "You want to do the next one, or shall I?" "I'll do it." When she smiled saw a straight line of teeth. She slide the next slide in place then slide the microscope to me. I looked at it for a longer time than she did. "It's anaphase." She looked up from our paper. "Can I check?" "Sure." I looked up at Mr. Banner he looked like he was confused. I looked around the room, everyone was staring at me and Bella. I turned back to our table. "You were right, it's anaphase." She started to write. When she looked up her eyes were a dark brown or a blackish color. "Yesterday I could've sworn your eyes were red, and… today, they're a dark brown color." She looked down at the microscope. "Uh, yeah I have brown eyes, but…when the light hit my eyes at the right angle they look darker." She looked back up. "Oh. You wanna do the next one?" "Sure." She took the microscope and I handed her the next slide.

She slid it in place and identified it quicker than she did the last one. "It's interphase." She wrote it on our paper. "Do you mind if I check?" "Sure go ahead." I looked at the slide. "It's interphase." She smiled at me. "Like I said." I smiled back at her. I looked down at the paper and back at her. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions." She looked around the and I did too. No one was looking at us anymore. "I won't be able to answer any of your questions." "Why can't you?" "It's not a good idea that you find out about me. No one knows about me, that's how I want it." I looked at her, I was confused. My face must have said I was too. "There's things about me, you shouldn't know, you can't know. it's too dangerous for you to know anything about me or even be my friend." This was not how I planned our conversation to go. "If… that's how you want it." She looked hurt. "It's not that I don't want to be your friend, because I do but…" The bell had rung. She hurried up to take our paper and gave it to the teacher. I watched her as she sped out of the room. She wanted to be my friend, but it was too dangerous? How is being her friend dangerous. I don't know but I want to find out. I needed to find out more about her if that was the last thing I do.


End file.
